


Strange Relations

by Princess_Corrin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Half-Human, Late Night Conversations, Written at 1am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Corrin/pseuds/Princess_Corrin
Summary: Corrin and Ganyu talk about their lineage and how fitting in among their peers is sometimes difficult.
Relationships: Corrin/Ganyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. A Chance Meeting, Maybe

Moonbeams split the dark night air, stars twinkling in the patches of open sky above as clouds slowly passed over the port city. A chilly breeze swept through the streets and buildings of Liyue Harbor as two young women retreated to their room. Corrin, a traveler from a faraway kingdom, had arrived a few days earlier, and already she felt as though she were at home.

"You're taking so well to Liyue Harbor, Corrin," Ganyu said, closing the door behind them. "I'm happy to know that our great city is still a joy to visitors and its people alike."

"Of course! This place is wonderful. I should be thanking you, too. When I first stepped foot in Liyue I felt... almost overwhelmed. I'd forgotten what it was like to be alone, I suppose."

Ganyu nodded, removing her shoes and overcoat. Corrin followed suit and quickly took a seat on the bed, pulling her legs up and folding them under her.

"Miss Ganyu," Corrin began, "I, um, had a question. I hope it's not too strange of one, though."

Ganyu looked to Corrin, her head tilted. "Anything you need to know about Liyue Harbor or its surrounding residential or industrial areas, I can assist with. Don't be afraid to ask!" She said, offering the foreign girl a smile.

"It's actually about you," Corrin said, returning the smile. Ganyu's, however, fell away.

"M-me? I suppose any good emissary should be able to answer questions about themselves," Ganyu said, turning around. She began to fidget with the bell around her neck, holding the clapper in place to keep it from making noise.

"Again, I'm sorry if it's too strange or personal. But..." Corrin said, trailing off. She leaned forward a bit, and Ganyu turned back around to meet her gaze. "On top of your head... are those horns?"

Ganyu took a step back, seeking the support of the second bed behind her. She took a deep breath, her hand still upon the bell. No one had ever directly inquired about her horns so quickly like this.

"Before I answer such a question, I must ask that you agree to sign a non-disclosure contract that will be binding for the rest of your life, until I choose to void it. Does that sound fair?"

Corrin raised an eyebrow, scratching at her chin. "Non-disclosure...? Is such a thing so serious here in Liyue?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"It's just to protect the people of Liyue from information they might not be ready to know. And me, from people who might wish to take advantage of such information." Ganyu continued with a nod.

"That's... that's fair. I agree to sign your contract," Corrin said, smiling. "So... are they?"

"...Yes. They are. I possess the blood of an illuminated beast, a Qilin to be exact. Here in Liyue they are known as Adepti. So, in short, you could say I am half-Adeptus." Ganyu said with a sigh. She rarely spoke of this to the people of Liyue, let alone strangers or travelers, and yet something felt different with this girl.

"Oh! I see! So we're almost the same, then!" Corrin exclaimed, clapping happily.

"Wait, what-" Ganyu started.

"The blood of the first dragon Anankos flows in my veins. I'm half-dragon, so to speak." Corrin withdrew a brilliant blue gemstone from within her robe, showing it to the stunned half-Adeptus. "I have horns, too, they just... aren't around all the time."

"Aren't around? What do you mean by that?" Ganyu said, staring at the gemstone. Corrin placed a hand over it, and sure enough, a pair of twisted antler-like horns grew from the side of Corrin's head. Her fingertips began to lengthen and sharpen into claws as well, much to Ganyu's surprise.

"Sorry. The longer I concentrate, the more dragon comes out." Corrin said, pulling her taloned hand away the stone. Slowly her fingers returned to normal, and the horns vanished into a fine watery mist. For several moments, the two girls looked at each other in silence. A tear started to form on Ganyu's eye, threatening to streak down.

"This is... an unusual - but fortuitous - circumstance indeed," Ganyu begins, taking another deep breath. "Corrin, may I ask a question in return?"

"Sure. What would you like to know?" Corrin said, leaning on her arm and tucking the gemstone back into her robe.

"Where you're from... are half-dragons common? Or... perhaps I should ask, do you ever feel like your lineage... sets you apart from others? Does it ever make you feel lonely, left out, like you don't belong?" Ganyu asked, looking away from the dragon-girl. She stared down into her hands, flexing and curling her fingers.

A pause overcame them as Corrin's smile drooped, her thoughts turned inward. "I... I don't usually get to talk about it, but yes," she said, grabbing at the blanket under her. "I'm so used to being around others that sometimes... I forget I'm different. That I'm not just human. Now that I really think about it, I don't know what part of my mind is human and what part is dragon. It's all just... me. I've never really known another dragon before."

Ganyu nodded solemnly, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's nearly the same with me. Even though I live here in Liyue Harbor I... I often feel like a fish out of water. I have to remember sometimes that I'm not human, nor am I fully a Qilin, but something in between. All these long years, I've felt alone in Liyue... distracting myself with my work. When I would have even the smallest moment of introspection, I would remember the loneliness..."

"I'm so sorry you've experienced that," Corrin said, walking over to Ganyu's bed and finding a seat next to her. "Well, maybe you don't have to be lonely anymore. After all, I'm here."

"Thank you, Corrin. I - oh," Ganyu whimpered, wiping away tears. "This isn't how a representative of Liyue should behave in front of a visitor. I'm terribly sorry for my demeanor..." she said, closing her eyes. "In the future, I'll refrain from-"

Corrin turned and reached for Ganyu's hands then, holding them close to her chest. "Ganyu," she said, looking into the other girl's eyes. "I know you might think of this as your job, but around me, you can relax and be yourself. You can show your emotions and be personal with me. I know we just met a week ago, but I already feel like we're friends. You don't need to think of me as a visitor."

With a returning smile, Ganyu pulled Corrin close into a hug. "This may sound silly, but, thank you. I don't get to express myself like this often... I suppose I only have myself to blame for that, though. I only ever carry myself in a serious way, as befitting a secretary of the Qixing. No one sees Ganyu the girl, only Ganyu the secretary. Of course, I also don't get to show visitors around much..." Tapping her chin, Ganyu let out a thoughtful murmur. "I wonder-"

Suddenly Ganyu stopped, interrupted as Corrin's hand cupped her cheek.

"It's alright, Ganyu. Just be yourself." Corrin planted a quick kiss on the other girl's cheek and smiled, while Ganyu sat, stunned. "...Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. I thought... I had just thought that it was normal-"

"It's quite alright! We just... have to add this to the non-disclosure agreement too! Let me just... add it..." Ganyu chirped awkwardly, grabbing a notebook and flipping through it. Leaping up from the bed, she bolted for the desk in the corner, producing ink and a quill at lightning speed. Just as swiftly as she had pulled everything out, she scribbled upon the page and brought it before the dragon girl.

"In this agreement, you agree that all information you may have gathered from me regarding my lineage, heritage, status as an Adeptus, the effects of touching my horns, etcetera, is to remain private between you and me, and it shall not be disclosed to any other entity, living or nonliving, through any means or medium of transmitting information. And also you have to keep the kiss a secret. In the event that..." Ganyu read aloud at a blistering speed without wavering or stuttering once, looking up from the paper only once she had finished to draw breath. Corrin sat, her mouth open as if to inquire, but instead she smiled and reached out her hand.

"That was very impressive! You have a lot of practice with this, don't you?" Corrin said with a giggle. "I'll sign, just as I agreed to. What was that about touching your horns, though?" Corrin inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"Never you mind about that," Ganyu said sternly, cheeks red. "It's in there just in case someone tries to touch them. I don't like to divulge what happens... usually."

Corrin signed off on the parchment and folded her legs back up under her, watching as Ganyu meticulously replaced everything she'd brought out for the contract. "By the way... about the kiss. I'm sorry about that. I-"

"No need to be sorry, Corrin. It was... nice. Just, totally unexpected." Ganyu said with a shrug and a smile. "Maybe I can return it someday."


	2. An Explanation, Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next night, Ganyu speaks to Zhongli about the peculiar visitor to Liyue while working overtime. Then she meets with Corrin to talk further.

Ganyu set down the inkpen, breathing a sigh of relief. All six-hundred-and-seventy-three policy edits were now penned and filed alphabetically, by section and addendum number. Her eyes dipped closed for a second and she felt herself lose balance, shaking herself awake. On the other side of the room the door swung open, and a tall man strode in. He wore the sharp suit and adornments of the Wangsheng Funeral Parlor, and carried himself with an unearthly grace and confidence. It was Zhongli. Swiftly, the door shut behind him.

"Good evening, miss Ganyu," he said, politely nodding. "I see you are working overtime again."

"Hello, mister Zhongli," she responded, forcing the name out. "Indeed. Times of policy change are when I am busiest... Would you mind accompanying me to the adjoining room?"

"Certainly," Zhongli said, following her lead. She brought him into a smaller room, one devoid of windows and lit by a small lantern. Due to its location, it was far enough from other rooms to keep their conversation away from idle ears.

"Rex Lapis, I am beyond elated to see you again," Ganyu said, her tired mien brightening with a smile. "But, I am also curious. What has brought you here to me?"

"Oh, I simply wished to inquire about your health, your well-being. I also came to ask about our visitor," he said, tapping his chin. "I've already seen you speaking with her and guiding her about Liyue Harbor. Have you discovered anything particularly of note about her?" The candle within the lantern sputtered and flickered as Zhongli pushed the room's door closed.

"Oh, um, yes. She is not a simple visitor. I would believe she is more akin to the Traveler from Mondstadt, Lumine. Though, she also possesses something I do not believe the Traveler does." Ganyu rubbed her arm, thinking back to the previous night at the inn. "She is half-dragon, half-human, and comes not from another country, but another world."

"I see..." Zhongli said, cupping his chin with his hand. "Another otherworld being. How curious that we have had two of them in Liyue. I sensed something about her when she arrived, yet I could not place what it was. It must have been the dragon magic about her, though I would not have guessed it."

Ganyu kneaded her hands together, looking away. "Rex Lapis, I have a question."

"Ask away, miss Ganyu."

"You are still wise as an Adeptus, and so I must ask for your opinion... miss Ningguang herself bade me speak to miss Corrin, our visitor. I thought it a little odd that she would send me to receive a guest of Liyue, when we already receive thousands of people each day - merchants, tourists, travelers, adventurers. We rarely if ever send someone to greet a specific visitor unless they are a diplomatic envoy. Unless miss Ningguang too sensed miss Corrin's unique power, I cannot fathom why she would send me to greet this woman."

"Perhaps someone gave the idea to her," Zhongli offered, matter-of-factly. "She has a great many aides, as I am sure you are aware. There too are others who may have approached the Tianquan about the visitor." He placed a hand on his hip and gestured outward, toward the Harbor.

"May I be direct, Rex Lapis?" Ganyu asked, looking up to him. Though she knew about the true form of Rex Lapis, somehow his human appearance remained just as intimidating, and she bit her lip. "Was it you who spoke to miss Ningguang?"

"That is a distinct possibility," he said, nodding.

"Why?"

"Do you recall when you left Liyue Harbor to visit Jueyun Karst? To deliver to them a letter from the Qixing about continued support and friendship?"

"I... do. Yes, I recall it quite clearly."

"I heard what happened out there. About how you feel about Liyue, possessing the blood of an illuminated beast and feeling unwelcome among both the people and the Adepti of Liyue." He said, approaching her.

"Yes... I am a little embarrassed to know it reached even your ears," Ganyu said, blushing. "I meant no insult when I said such things, of course, Rex Lapis," she continued, taking a deep breath.

"I wished to help you find someone you could speak to. Relate to. I sensed this visitor's power as she entered the city. It felt familiar, yet I had no idea who it belonged to. It felt nothing like an Adeptus' or Archon's power. And yet, she appeared as a human," he said, gesturing towards Ganyu.

"So... you suggested to Ningguang that I visit with miss Corrin to find camaraderie..."

"And also to give you some time to enjoy the city. You spend a lot of time here at Yuehai Pavilion. I know that we are timeless, but sometimes, we need a vacation." Zhongli said, a half-smile, half-smirk emerging on his face. Ganyu followed suit, smiling along with him.

"I... I am honored, Rex Lapis, that you would do such a thing for me," she said, choking back tears. "Perhaps not a vacation... there is, after all, still so much to do... but I will continue to tend to miss Corrin, to speak with her and ensure a brighter future for all of Liyue."

"Excellent. I hope you two are able to become friends as well. We all need someone to speak to about our troubles and feelings."

With a smile, Ganyu nodded her head to Zhongli. "I should probably go meet with her, in fact. And get dinner," she said, taking a deep breath as she felt her stomach turn.

"Of course," he said, pushing the door open. "I wish you a peaceful night under the stars." With a quick step, he was out the door, with nothing more than steady footsteps outside the office to mark his exit.

"What a mess," Ganyu whined, moving over to her desk. "Even Rex Lapis thinks I need to take a break... I'm eternally grateful for it, and moreso for this woman, Corrin... but..." She looked outside, to the cloudless sky above, admiring the view for a moment. Twinkling stars shone like brilliant diamonds in a dark tapestry, and below the city was bathed in their pale light. On nights such as this, the Harbor took on an almost cerulean hue, and the bustle died down quickly. Peace descended on the city at night, and serenity began to creep into Ganyu's mind.

With tired feet, Ganyu jogged from Yuehai Pavilion to Chihu Rock, hoping her charge had not left the area. The streets were mostly empty as dusk had already descended on Liyue, with only Millelith and late-night patrons of late-night storefronts dotting the sides. Much to her joy, Ganyu found Corrin among onlookers just outside a restaurant, watching a man flip food into a large metal pan. He deftly shook the pan back and forth, with ingredients bouncing into the air and raining down, always to be caught once again in the pan.

As she approached the restaurant, Corrin turned and noticed her. Quickly the girl broke off from the crowd of spectators, which only grew more and more. The smell of onion, garlic, water chestnuts and seared meat drifted through the air, further entrancing the crowd. Ganyu winced.

"I apologize for my lateness," Ganyu said to Corrin, directing her away from the restaurant and back towards the main hub of the city. "There was much to do."

"I understand, Ganyu," Corrin chirped, flashing her a smile. "Are you hungry? I hadn't eaten yet, as I was hoping to find someplace you would recommend." Almost as if on cue, Corrin's stomach growled. "Goodness..."

"That would be fine... just, not there." Ganyu said, nodding back towards the fanciful restaurant behind them.

"What's wrong with it?" Corrin glanced back as well. The crowd was now being served platefuls of food by an energetic young woman, and her stomach grumbled again.

"Oh, n-nothing. It is... uh... It's a fine restaurant," Ganyu said, reaching for an excuse. "Yes. Wanmin is indeed a fine restaurant, and their chefs talented. Their food is... uh, too... um... spicy! Yes, spicy, for me. I prefer more mellow tastes."

"I see... so, then, where should we go?"

"The places I would recommend the most are, unfortunately, closed. I apologize for that... my work at the Yuehai Pavilion never ends, and sometimes I leave quite late at night. The Guesthouse should suffice for food, but I have my own as well." Ganyu said, gently patting the bag slung over her shoulder. "I do not know if you would enjoy it, but it is fine food nonetheless."

The two women made their way back to the guesthouse and, as with the last meeting, slipped into their room as quickly as they could. Hot water had been drawn in a stout bucket, while small, colorful vials sat upon the nightstand. Corrin eyed them for a moment, inspecting a rose-colored one with a strong scent. Several sticks of coated wood and a brass burner sat behind them.

"Those are herbal oils and perfumes," Ganyu said, gesturing toward the vials. "And that's incense. It's for clearing your mind and, well, making you smell nice."

"Are they saying I smell bad...?" Corrin offhandedly asked, fiddling with the incense and burner.

"Oh, not at all," Ganyu interjected quickly, moving beside Corrin. "These are gifts the Guesthouse gives to all visitors. It's to show that they care for their patrons." She took a dark jade-colored vial and held her guest's hand outstretched, depositing a small bead of the liquid in it. "Have you used them before? You just rub it between your hands, maybe touch some to your face. This one is eucalyptus. I find its scent calming and relaxing."

A minty, pine scent washed over Corrin as she rubbed the oil between her hands. The scent was familiar, and it reminded her of home. "I've never used it before, but I know I've smelled this before," she said, musing. Then, she giggled. "Takumi always thought it smelled horrible."

"I see," Ganyu said, replacing the vial. "Is Takumi your... husband?" she asked, a pit forming in her stomach. And yet, she knew not why.

"Oh, no, he's my brother!" Corrin said, chuckling. "He's stubborn and oftentimes angry, but he's a good soul deep down. He just needs someone to pay attention to him every now and again, you know?"

Ganyu dipped her head with a _mhmm_. "Do you know how long you are staying, Corrin? Do you have a planned departure time and date?"

"A few weeks, about," Corrin said, tapping her chin. "I could probably be convinced to stay a little longer. I love my family, I really do, but sometimes one needs a vacation from everything." She slowly dragged the still-steaming bucket of water next to her bed. "And sometimes, one needs some hot water for their feet. Walking all day in new shoes really does a number on them..."

"Corrin?"

"Yes, Ganyu? Is it question time again?"

"Er, well, I suppose it is. Last time we spoke, you... well, kissed me. Why?" Ganyu cocked her head to the side, seeking understanding. "Is this a custom from where you are from?"

"Oh, I... about that," Corrin said, her cheeks blushing. "Well, when I was arriving at the port, an elderly gentleman approached me and welcomed me to Liyue. And then... he kissed me. I thought it was customary here..." she chuckled, shrugging. "I feel so silly. I'm sorry, Ganyu."

"Don't worry about it, Corrin. It caught me off guard, certainly, but from a strictly objective point of view, it wasn't a bad kiss."

"That's a funny way to say you liked it," Corrin said, smiling. "I'm glad it didn't damage our friendship. Now! For my question. Ganyu - you said you didn't like the portioning at that one restaurant. Why not just ask for smaller portions? I'm sure the chefs would accommodate."

Ganyu shrunk back from the question, sliding onto her bed. "Oh, well, it's not such an easy r-request to make. Especially there..." she said, her mind racing for a way to dodge the question. "I... when you go to Wanmin, see, the plates... well... they only have one size, and-"

"Are you afraid to eat there because you think you'll overeat?" Corrin interrupted, leaning forward, her hands on her knees.

"N-no! I... can control m-myself, when it comes to food," Ganyu responded, as if wounded by Corrin's sudden forwardness. "It's absolutely not a control thing. My diet is simply very specific, you see, because of my Qilin bloodline, and... and..."

"It's alright. I understand, I think." Corrin said, offering a smile.

"You do?" Ganyu said, reaching into her pack. "Have you ever tasted a flower like this?" She withdrew a Qingxin flower and pried a few of the petals from it. She held out two of the ghostly pale pieces toward Corrin. "Qilin only eat whole grains and flowers like the Qingxin, and drink only fresh mountain spring water. I... want to honor that part of me, the Adeptus that I am."

Corrin took the petals from her and studied it for a moment before popping it into her mouth. "It'sh rather bitter," she said, downing the other quickly. "But it's... not bad!" She rocked back slightly, looking up to the ceiling. "Humans need more than that to survive, though. Dragons, too..."

"What do dragons eat where you're from?"

"It's... honestly hard to tell where my dragon hunger begins and my human hunger picks up. I do really like tea, however."

"I think that's a human thing," Ganyu said, smiling. Corrin giggled.

"So... I know I just asked a question, but now I want to know something else."

"Yes, Corrin?"

"What did you mean last night? When you said you wanted to 'return' the kiss?"

A silence draped over the room, as Ganyu struggled to find a reason. _Why did I say that?!_ she thought, cradling her chin. _I'm supposed to be representing Liyue here... but... if what Rex Lapis told me is right... maybe I shouldn't try to. Maybe I should just try to be myself around this woman?_ She fidgeted with her hands and her cheeks flushed deeper red in stark contrast to the pale blue locks that framed her face. "I..." she began, but just as suddenly as the words came, they left her again. "I'm at a loss for words. Honestly, Corrin. I... am not sure why I said that."

"I mean, it's okay. I just... was confused."

"Well, then, perhaps I can answer with a question. I know you have only been in Liyue for a short time, and I know we have known each other for an even shorter time, but... Would you care to know me better, Corrin?"

"Of course, Ganyu. I feel comfortable around you, like we share a bond because of our experiences. I'd love to know more about you."

Ganyu took a deep breath, sneaking a Qingxin petal into her mouth as she stood up. Even as the cold and lonely human world pressed in around them, Ganyu felt a warmth within Corrin that even the other Adepti didn't seem to have. Around humans, she felt too unusual, judged for her appearance and heritage. Around the Adepti, she felt too weak, too fettered to humankind's distraction over minutiae. And yet this singular woman, a visitor from another world, half-dragon and half-human, shared her experiences, her struggles, and her worries. For the first time in a long time, she no longer felt alone.

"Maybe I will have to take that vacation after all."


End file.
